player_character_listfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody Ann Singer
Melody Ann Singer is a protagonist from The Moonlit World. Born heir to the Singer company fortune, Melody is a student at Juliard and has aspirations of being a music teacher. To spread what she loves most to others is a dream yet to be attained. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas. In terms of personality, she is confident and optimistic. Always she tries to find the good in everything. She's innately curious, perhaps overly so, which, combined with her abilities, gives her access to quite a lot of secrets. Most of which she keeps. She's feeling some trepidation about her introduction to the Moonlit World, but she intends to fly in the face of this fear - and also purposely do certain things counter to what her mother wants, which is to set her sights on a husband. Her life can be summed up by her fondest saying; 'Every day has its own life.' Meaning that you take every day as if it is as important as your whole life. That way, you never miss anything important. Origin Story When Melody was born, the spirit of a Muse connected to her soul and has since been in the process of melding with her. The Muse in question is Euterpe: Patron of Music and it enriches her considerable musical talent. While most of her innate magic has yet to be explored fully, its clear that there's something behind her power she has yet to learn. As well as powers seeking it for their own, darker purpose. As of now, she's nineteen years old. Adventure Summaries To be filled. Racial Abilities and Weaknesses Manipulation of sound, hearing well beyond anything humanly possible, and even well beyond the hearing of Hidden denizens like Vampires, Werewolves and the like. She hasn't yet discovered her greatest powers, but she can create patches of silence around her, orchestrate music from background noise, and can tell if people are lying simply by listening to them speak. In places of power such as stages and concert halls, her magic becomes more potent. Otherwise, its limited in its sphere of influence. Skills *'Perform(Violin)'- Her trademark tool in which she channels her power. Having learned it from a very young age, it feels utterly natural in her hands. *'Perform(Piano)'- An instrument she learned in her youth, while not as free as the violin, shes learned to play it well. *'Perform(Ballet)'- Another skill learned in her youth, its given her grace and stamina. *'Profession(Chef)'- A skill pushed on by her mother, though shes come to enjoy it for its own sake. *'Persuade'- Perhaps partly from her voice, partly from her clashing with her parents- Melody has learned to compromise and wheedle situations to her advantage. *'Mythos(Troll Market)'- Troll Markets are intensely magical sites, places where the Hidden can wander freely for barter and trade. Since discovering her gifts, Melody has taken to exploring these places and performing there. *'Jiu-Jitsu'- While not a frontline fighter in any sense, Melody does know some martial arts. Mostly flips and hold breaks, to get to a distance. *'Stealth'- Honed as a rebellious teen to escape her parents, Melody has learned the value of a subtle retreat. Equipment ''' What sort of tools does the character usually have? *Masterwork quality violin and bow *Alfa-Romeo coupe *Access to a Six-figure trust fund. Character Relationships * '''Agnes and John Singer- Melody's somewhat distant parents. While their relationship isn't the strongest, there is something like love there. Trivia *Melody is a closet anime fanatic and collects statuettes of characters she likes. *When annoyed, she reverts to her childhood accent. A broad, faux-cockney brogue. Category:The Moonlit World Category:Characters